warmelonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Controls
Controls Binds: To start off playing WarMelons:RTS you will need to bind a few keys. The first ones you need to do should be familar to anyone who played the orginal WarMelons. Open your console (hit the '~' key. If this doesn't work go into the controls menu and under the advanced options there should be a checkbox for developer console. Check that then try again). :if that does not work aswell, you might have to exit the game, find the shortcut for the game on your desktop to right-click on it and select properties. In the properties you see a string of where the shortcut target. Find the end of the strign and enter " -console" without the quotation marks (" "). Now start the game with that shortcut and you will have a console. To make the shortcut in Steam game menu to work, copy the strign from shortcut on desktop, enter the properties of the shortcut in game list and select "Set launch options" and paste the string. : : Type "bind b +wmselect" into the console (without quotes) and hit enter. 'b' can be exchanged with any key or mouse button you desire. The command is the +wmselect part. Do the same with the rest of the commands listed below. Suggested keys to bind them to are in parentheses next to the command. wmorder (n), wmg1 (h), wmg2 (j), wmg3 (k), wmg4 (l), wmg5 (;), wmg6 ('), wmtypeselect (m) +wmselect and wmorder are essential. The rest of the commands are optional, but will likely save you some trouble during matches. Quick and Easy: Sprint + Select = Merge selection with new selection. Duck + wmg# = Saves selection into group # wmg# = Recalls selected group Spint + WMG# = Adds group # to previous selection wmtypeselect = selects all nearby melons of the same type and team. Duck + wmtypeselect = selects ALL melons of the same type and team anywhere on the map. Adding Sprint to the last two combinations allows you to add those melons types to the previous selection. By default anyone can move any types of melons. This is to allow for easy solo play. For multiplayer matches make sure that all players equip the warmelon commanding tool with the tool gun. Select a team to command (0 is to command all teams). You can also select the range at which wmtypeselect selects nearby melons. Press reload and the settings will be saved. These may be changed at any time. Selecting melons: Simply hold down your "+wmselect" key and drag a box around your melons and release that same key. The selected melons will now appear shinier than before, indicating their selection. WarMelons: RTS tries to make selecting melons as familar as most real-time strategy games. Melons that are not able to move or be commanded will not appear in this selection. As with the original Warmelons you can hold sprint while beginning a selection to add your current selection to your previous selection. This lets two separated groups be selected without selecting a third intervening group that would be included in a single large selection. A useful addition to WarMelons:RTS is the ability to select units by predetermined control groups. There are six available control groups. Each one corresponds to wmg1, wmg2, etc. By holding duck you assign all selected melons into that group. A melon can be a member of any number of groups at the same time. Using the sprint key with group keys will add that group to the previous selection. There are situations that may arise where a large group of units will be mobbed together, but you only want to move a certain type of them. In this situation you can target any melon of that type and hit the wmtypeselect button to select all nearby melons of that type and team. Holding duck while doing this will select ALL melons of that type and team anywhere on the map. Ordering Melons: Once selected simply press the wmorder button and aim at where you want the melons to go. If a barracks is selected it will also set a rally point at this location for all melons that spawn. Creating Target: To have your melons target something that isn't already a melon, simply select the "Warmelon Target Maker" tool and target any entity. This is useful for attacking fortification and player made contraptions.